Usuario:LucasLoco
Hola y bienvenid@ a mi pagina de usuario. (No se que haces en mi pagina de usuario pero ya que) Soy LucasLoco (por si no lo sabias) y soy un usuario comun de Wikia y editor de Call of Duty: Wiki, ¿porque? por ocio (LOL) y porque me gusta mucho los Col off Duti. Como conoci Call of Duty: Una historia de amor. (No realmente). Yo conoci Call of Duty cuando estaba en su epoca de World at War, y mi hermano compro un PS3 (Sin juegos, Sin controles) y como no tenia juegos asi que rentaba juegos en una tienda local (Bluckbuster) y rente el Call of Duty: World at War, poorque veia videos de niños rata gritar y me hacia reir (Mucho), llego el tiempo en el que llege a comprar el World at War cuando salio el Map Pack 2 y hoy en dia tengo todos los mapas del WaW, pero haora de cancer por los hackers. En 2010 salio Call of Duty: Black Ops, lo juge y se me hacia mejor que MW2 (Extrañamente no me gusto Modern Warfare 2), Le compre todos los Contenidos descargables, bueno en Enero del 2014 compre Rezurection y estoy muy obsecionado con Moon. Cuando salio Modern Warfare 3 se me hizo un Call of Duty tan malo (No como el Ghosts), porque es un Modern Warfare 2 (Mismas armas, Mismos mapas (Con otras cosas), Mismos emblemas) y no me dio mucho SIDA y lo vendi. Luego Salio Black Ops II ese se me hizo mejor que Modern Warfare 2 y Black Ops y es hermoso aunque soy pobre y no tengo dinero para los DLC´S ni Camos. Pero todos los dias juego Black Ops II y luego otro juego. Mis armas favoritas de CoD. World at War * M1 Garand. * Type 100. * Mosin-Nagant. * Nambu. * Carabina M1A1. Black Ops. * Kiparis. * Commando. * AK-47. * PSG-1 * M1911. Modern Warfare 3. * M4A1. * G36C. * MP5. * P90. * .44 Magnum. Black Ops II. * MSMC. * M27. * AN-94. * M8A1. * B23R. Zombies. * M27. * Commando. * Gersch Device. * 31-79 JGb215. * PPSh-41. Mis Records en Zombies (Nada Pro). Nacht der Untoten. World at War. * Solo: 14 Rondas. * Co-Op: 19 Rondas. * Multijugador: 28 Rondas. (Campeando) Black Ops. * Solo: 20 Rondas. * Co-Op: 17 Rondas. * Multijugador: 19 Rondas. Zombie Verrückt. World at War. * Solo: 11 Rondas. * Co-Op: 20 Rondas. * Multijugador: 15 Rondas. Black Ops. * Solo: 33 Rondas. * Co-Op: 21 Rondas. * Multiplayer: 13 Rondas. Shi No Numa. World at War. * Solo: 16 Rondas. * Co-Op: 17 Rondas. * Multijugador: 18 Rondas. Black Ops. * Solo: 27 Rondas. (Me meti al agua :c) * Co-Op: 14 Rondas. * Multijugador: 21 Rondas. Der Riese. World at War. * Solo: 19 Rondas (16 Rondas sin perks). * Co-Op: 14 Rondas. * Multijugador: 31 Rondas. Black Ops. * Solo: 36 Rondas (Es mas facil en Black Ops) * Co-Op: 28 Rondas. * Multiplayer: 24 Rondas. Kino der Toten. * Solo: 48 Rondas. * Co-Op: 28 Rondas * Multijugador: 29 Rondas. "Five". * Solo: 19 Rondas. * Co-Op: 19 Rondas. * Multiplayer: 16 Rondas. Dead Ops Arcade. * Solo: Completado. * Co-Op: Prision Break. * Multijugador: Completado. Ascension. * Solo: 32 Rondas. * Co-Op: 28 Rondas. * Multijugador: 19 Rondas. Call of the Dead. * Solo: 16 Rondas. * Co-Op: 20 Rondas. * Multijugador: 11 Rondas. Shangri-La. * Solo: 18 Rondas (Por culpa de un Nalpam). * Co-Op: 16 Rondas. (Por culpa de un Shrieker Zombie) * Multijugador: 17 Rondas. (Por culpa de un mono) Moon. * Solo: 21 Rondas. (Por culpa de la gravedad) * Co-Op: 14 Rondas. (Por culpa del Asreonauta Zombie) * Multijugador: 19 Rondas. (Por culpa de los trampolines) Nuketown Zombies. * Solo: 17 Rondas. * Co-Op: 17 Rondas. * Multijugador: 17 Rondas. (¿Diablo? D:) PlayStation Network. Si quieres campear conmigo agregame soy: LucasLoco500. http://mypsn.eu.playstation.com/psn/profile/LucasLoco500.png Userboxes. Consolas. Juegos. Social. Proyectos. Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Perfil de Usuario Categoría:Usuarios Mexicano